


In Another Time

by JAileen



Category: Downton Abbey, Outlander (TV)
Genre: Crossover, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'll add characters and tags as the fic goes on, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm also bad at summaries because I don't know what I'm doing, I'm also shit at accents, M/M, Pirates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAileen/pseuds/JAileen
Summary: The family has taken a long holiday in Scottland and has decided to take the staff. While Thomas explores the land, he is suddenly transported to the 18th Century. Unsure if he wants to return to his time or stay and start over, Thomas encounters a dangerous yet loving soul that just maybe who he was meant to be with after all.(bad summary I know I'm sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read the outlander books or know too much about what goes on other than the tv series. I'm bad at writing accents, especially scottish so please be nice! I'm horrible at this.

“Scotland is beautiful,” Daisy said, “Isn’t it, Mr. Barrow?”

Thomas, Daisy, and Andy walked down the streets of Inverness. Thomas wanted to explore alone when the family gave the staff the day off, but Daisy and Andy were very persistent to tag along. After breakfast, Thomas was quick to leave the house but was followed by the two who didn’t leave his side. Scotland was indeed beautiful, and Thomas couldn’t wait to rid himself of Daisy and Andy and go explore further than the shops. 

“It is indeed, Daisy,” Thomas replied with a small smile. Daisy walked between Thomas and Andy, practically skipping while holding Andy’s hand. It took no time at all for the two to begin their courting. Daisy finally fell for a man who had fallen so heavy for her. Thomas was happy for them, truly, but he was also painfully jealous. It took her years, but Daisy now understood why she and Thomas would never be together. After Andy found out, he promised to be friends with Thomas, not understanding why it was a bad thing. He apparently had a family member who was the same and Andy was determined to get him and Thomas together.

 Unfortunately, Thomas had given up hope on love. He wasn’t meant to be with anyone. He was cursed. Losing Jimmy was his final straw. Sure, they were friends, but Thomas was still so madly in love with Jimmy that just the chance to be close to him as friends was enough. Now Jimmy was gone. It’s been two whole bloody years and the man hadn’t written one word to Thomas. Perhaps he was too focused drinking champagne and wooing women to even think of Thomas, and it hurt. Thomas’ heart shattered the day Jimmy left and he didn’t even dare pick up the pieces. To him, he’d never have what Daisy and Andy have.

“We should get something to eat here,” Andy said as they walked up to a bakery, “I’m quite hungry with this walking.”

 Thomas was feeling peckish as well, but he was more determined to get away from the couple.

“You two go on ahead, I need to stock up,” Thomas said and nodded to the two.

“One day they’ll prove smoking kills,” Daisy replied but smiled. Thomas turned away from the couple and smiled as he began walking across the street to escape. As he walked something called to him to enter a peculiar little shop on the corner. As he entered, a strange aroma filled his nostrils.  Fresh and flowery but with a hint of spice. It wasn’t bad but it was overbearing that Thomas assumed he’d have the scent for the rest of the day. The shelves were filled with, what was most likely, second hand objects. He slowly strode through the shop, examining the objects. He jumped at a voice.

“You shouldn’t be here,” said a lady behind the counter. Thomas turned to her and swallowed.

“I’m sorry,” he asked. What did she by that?

Slowly the old woman walked out from behind the counter, her silver hair was tied up into a neat bun, but her dress seemed old and ragged.

“Give me your hand,” she said as she approached. Thomas hesitated a moment before raising his right hand.

“Your other, please,” she said. Thomas looked down and then raised his gloved hand as he lowered his other. Her old hands took hold of his gloved one. She continued to stare into his eyes.

“You’ve felt so much pain in this world,” she began, “Your heart aches and the one who can heal it cannot reach you, as you can’t reach him. Two souls of different times. Two souls who’ve been through hell and back again, but there is hope yet.”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny red gem and placed it into Thomas’ hand and then she closed his hand.

“Outside the village, you’ll find hill of stones. That’s where your destiny lies.”

Thomas could feel his heart race. Was she serious about this? She released his hand and touched his face.

“You can save him, just like he can save you,” she said with a gentle smile. As she removed her hand, something in him told him to leave, and he listened. With haste he turned and left the little shop. As he walked back out side he stood there staring at the stoned road. He was breathing as if he had truly run from the shop. He took one more look at the shop before walking on.

He was grasping the gem in his had as if for dear life as he found a bench and sat down. He didn’t know what to do. Should he go find this hill? Should he just return to the house?

_Maybe she was right. Maybe there was someone waiting on that hill for him._

The police perhaps. A trick to arrest people like him. Or muggers and there was this secret organization ran by a little old woman to trick tourists.

_Now you’re being paranoid, Barrow. What more do you have to lose?_

Thomas closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He opened them then stood up and looked around for a cab.

 

It was a good thing he hailed for a cab instead of walking to find it. The hill was miles away and the driver knew exactly what Thomas had meant. Craigh na Dun. Thomas stepped out of the car and looked up at the hill. The large stones appeared to be in a circle. He felt a chill run down his spine. He walked to the driver door and handed the driver the money. He didn’t order the driver to stay but the driver said he’d wait five minutes before he’d left. Thomas only nodded then turned back to the stones. Each step he took up the hill, his heart sped faster. By the time he approached the stones he felt him self physically shake from anxiety and fear. He walked to the center of the circle, next to the largest stone, and looked around. What was he looking for? Who was supposed to be here? The pain of disappointment began to form in his chest. There was nothing. Perhaps he was too late. Or he was truly pranked by an old woman. He looked down at the gem in his hand and scoffed, nearly tempted to throw it away. How gullible had Thomas become over the years?

Suddenly there was a large gust of wind and Thomas’ ears began to ring with a strange buzz. He wrapped his hands around his ears and looked around. Where the hell was that coming from? He looked at the stone in the center. He took a step closer and not only did he hear the ringing increase, began to feel it inside his chest. He slowly dropped his hands as he approached the stone. He put the gem he was holding into his pocket as he came closer and closer. It was pulling at him and he couldn’t stop moving. His body was no longer his own as he raised his arms and spread his fingers. The moment his palms met with the cold stone, the world spun then went dark.

 

Thomas slowly opened his eyes and stared at the light gray sky over the trees. Slowly he sat up, his body stiff and ached as he looked around.

_What the hell was that?_

He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked around and noticed that there was something different. The trees seemed different. They over cast sky even had a different sort of gray color. Instinctively he rubbed the back of his neck. There was something very off. Thomas closed his eyes and shook his head.

_No, I must have just tripped or something._

He looked at the ground for his hat but it was gone. He groaned, it was his favorite one.

_The bloody wind must have taken it._

He sighed then turned and began walking back to the cab.

He kept his head down as he put his hands in his pockets. He immediately stopped walking at the empty feeling in one of his pockets. The gem was gone. Was he mugged? Did someone find him and just take the gem? The driver perhaps? There was a sudden feeling of rage in him as he began to stomp fast towards the road. He huffed as he descended the hill.

_You are a right bloody fool, Barrow. You knew better!_

He continued to curse himself as he walked. He stopped when he began to feel his face grow hot with anger. He brought his hands to his eyes as tears threatened to fall. Why was he such a cursed man? It was never his choice to be this way, so why must he suffer so? Why is his life such a cruel joke?

As he calmed himself down, he let his hands fall and looked forward.

“Where is the road,” Thomas asked out loud as he looked at the open field. The road was not there, neither was the fence close to the road. He looked back at the hill. Perhaps he was in the wrong direction. No, that couldn’t be right, the sun that shone behind the overcast sky was in the same spot. Was the road further? There was a small feeling of panic as Thomas decided to walk further, hoping to find the road.

Thomas wasn’t sure how far he walked but his aching feet were telling him he had hiked quite a distance. Thomas’ nose began to run from the cool Scotland air. Without thinking he wiped his nose on his sleeve as he continued to walk. The panic was growing and growing with each step. What the hell was going on? Suddenly, Thomas froze. There was a road. Relief washed over Thomas like a waterfall as he broke out into a sprint. He could feel his age fighting back but his survival instincts had taken over. As his feet met with the long stretch of dirt and rocks, Thomas smiled. If he remembered correctly if he went north, he would make it back to Inverness. Thomas began his walk, he was so desperate to just get back to the house and take a nice long nap before dinner.

 

The sun was due to set soon as Thomas continued to walk. The air was beginning to grow cooler, forcing Thomas pulled his coat tighter around his body and tucked his hands under his arms. He looked behind him often in hopes of seeing a car on the road. He wouldn’t make it through the night if he didn’t find help.

_Please, God, let there be someone on this road._

As if God decided to give Thomas a small gift, the first time in Thomas’ life, he saw something come up a small hill behind him. It looked like a large car at first, but as it came closer, it was a cart.

_I suppose Scott’s truly are strange people._

Thomas waved his hands in the air as the carriage came closer. Thomas could see the driver. He looked like a fairly aged man, his hair mixed between blonde and silver under his hat.

_Please stop._

The man slowed his carriage as he approached Thomas.

“Evenin’ sir,” the man spoke, “What brings ye out so late?”

“I’m sorry to impose,” Thomas spoke, “But if I may catch a ride with you?”

The man nodded and smiled.

“Have a seat, sir,” the man replied. Thomas smiled back and hopped into the cart.

“Where too,” he asked Thomas.

“Inverness.”

“Good, I’m heading there to rest before my trip back home. There’s a warm blanket right behind ye to wrap up.”

Thomas grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself up. His tense body began to relax as he warmed up. The cart continued as Thomas sighed. He looked over at the man and noticed his clothes. They seemed very out of date yet clean. He knew the Scotts dressed strange with their kilts and kept very close to their traditions. Thomas used to think England had a hard time with change, but from what he has seen of Scotland, they may have been worse. Thomas admired how they held their traditions close, however.

 “I do not ken ye name, sir,” the man asked.

“Thomas,” he replied, “Thomas Barrow, at your service.”

Thomas extended his hand to the man. The man smiled and shook his hand.

“Ian Murry,” Ian said. He let go of Thomas’ hand.

“What brought ye to Scotland, Mr. Barrow?”

“I’m the under butler for Downton Abbey,” Thomas said, “They’re visiting family here in Scotland.”

“Under butler,” the man asked, “Must be a keen job.”

Thomas gave a small scoff.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Decided to take a walk did ye now?”

Thomas looked at him and shook his head.

“I was told to go to Craig na Dun by a woman for…something. I took a car and I must have tripped or somethin because I blacked out. I must have been out for a while.”

“A car,” Ian asked.

Thomas looked at Ian just as confused as Ian looked at him. Did he not know what a car was?

“I do no ken what that means,” Ian confessed.

“A motor car,” Thomas said as his heart began to race. Something was not right. Ian only shook his head.

“No ken that either.”

Thomas swallowed. Either this man lived under a rock or…

“Sir,” Thomas began, “I must have hit my head because I do not remember the year.”

“1767, sir,” Ian responded.

Thomas felt as if his heart had stopped. Ian had to be messing with him. There was no way he was in the 18th century.

_I really must have hit my head good._

Thomas smiled and let out a small laugh. He might as well limit down all the possibilities.

“Yes, I’ve definitely hit my head,” Thomas laughed. Ian, however, did not and looked at Thomas with a mix of confusion and concern.

“Ye alrigh’ there, lad,” he asked.

Thomas could only shrug.

“I think so,” Thomas replied, “This is just a weird dream. I don’t think I’ve ever been aware like this before.”

Ian’s eyes were full of concern now.

“Tis not a dream, lad,” Ian said as his eyes turned back to the road, forcing the horses to quicken their pace a little.

Thomas’ smile slowly began to fall.

“You’re messing with me then,” Thomas accused, “This is 1926.”

Ian snapped a surprised look at Thomas.

“I’m afraid not,” Ian said, “But don ye worry, I’ll ken someone who can help you.”

Thomas looked away, no longer smile but his heart was beating loudly in his ears. This couldn’t be true. No he had to be dreaming.

 

The rocking of the carriage along with the rushing of thoughts in his head should have kept Thomas from falling asleep, but with his exhaustion, the carriage was practically lulling him to sleep. He began to slouch, and head began to tilt. His eyes were slowly closing.

“Go ahead and sleep, lad,” Ian spoke, “We’ll be in Inverness before ye know it.”

Thomas didn’t need any convincing as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

  _Thomas placed the card down on his bed then looked at Jimmy who stared at his cards. He bit the inside of his cheek before laying a card down as well. Thomas couldn’t help but smile as be brought the cigarette to his lips. Jimmy was a pro at poker with other people, but with Thomas, he was easy to read. Perhaps it was because Thomas has stared at Jimmy so many times he knew where every freckle on his face was. Jimmy took a sip from the whiskey bottle then picked his cards back up. Thomas laid his cards down with a victorious smile. Jimmy, frowned and closed his eyes._

_“I swear you cheat, Thomas,” Jimmy groaned as he slouched on his hand. His arm resting on his thigh. Thomas smirked then shook his head._

_“I’m just that good, Jimmy,” Thomas said then motioned for the bottle. Jimmy grabbed it and handed it to Thomas. Thomas pulled the top off and took a bit into his mouth. As he set the bottle down on the table, about to swallow, Jimmy practically jumped into his lap, his lips close to Thomas’_

_“Share,” Jimmy growled. Thomas smiled and Jimmy’s lips were on his. He opened his mouth and let the whiskey flow into Jimmy’s. Only a little made it down Thomas’ throat as the rest went into Jimmy’s and down the side of their mouths. Jimmy slightly pulled away to swallow then returned to Thomas. The kiss didn’t last too long as Jimmy pulled away. Thomas opened his eyes and frowned. Jimmy was looked down at the bed._

_“What’s wrong, Jimmy,”_

_“I can never give you what you want,” Jimmy said but didn’t look at Thomas, “You don’t belong to me. I don’t belong to you.”_

_“Jimmy,” Thomas reached for Jimmy. Jimmy suddenly looked up and Thomas froze. There was a sharp pain in his chest. Thomas looked down and saw a knife with Jimmy’s hand wrapped around it. Jimmy gave it a slight twist. Thomas tried to scream but nothing came out. He could only groan at the pain._

_“This is all I’m able to give you,” Jimmy said with tears in his eyes as he let go of his hold. Thomas grabbed the knife and tried pull it out but it wouldn’t come out._

_“Please,” Thomas begged, “Jimmy.”_

 “Mr. Barrow,” Ian shouted as he shook Thomas’ arm. Thomas jumped and sat straight as he looked around. They were in a quiet town it seemed.

“Ye alrigh, lad,” Ian asked. Thomas nodded.

“Yes,” he said, “Just a bad dream.”

Ian nodded then made his way out of the cart. Thomas took the blanket off and threw it into the back.

“Where are we,” he asked as he stepped out of the cart and walked with Ian.

“This is Inverness,” Ian said. Thomas stood in place and looked around. As he took in his surroundings and after just waking from a dream, Thomas was now sure he was not in a dream.

“Mr. Barrow,” Ian spoke. Thomas looked back at Ian and quickly caught up with him. Ian probably thought Thomas hit his head hard. They came up to what seemed to be a pub. Thomas could hear the clanking of mugs and chattering and laughing of people. He followed Ian in. Thomas stayed close to Ian as they made their way through the crowded bar. Many of the patrons had stopped talking and would turn to look right at Thomas. No doubt he looked alien to the people with his clothes. Ian approached the bar and asked for a room, Thomas couldn’t help but put his hands in his pockets as he tried to ignore the glares in his direction. Ian paid the man and motioned Thomas to follow him up the stairs. Thomas was glad to be out of sight of the patrons as he made it up the stairs behind Ian. Ian opened the second door and entered. Thomas followed and closed the door. The room had a lit fireplace with two chairs in front of it. Across the way was two beds, which Thomas was thankful for.

“We’ll rest here tonight and then I’ll take you to Lallybroch, my home,” Ian said as he took off his jacket and threw it on the bed then began pouring a glass of whiskey.

“You can rest there, and I’ll get in contact with my brother in law. He can help you.

“Where is he,” Thomas asked as he sat on the edge of one bed.

“In America,” Ian responded as he walked over to Thomas and handed him the glass. God did he need that more than ever, as well as a smoke. Thomas took the glass with a nod of thanks.

“Me sister in law, Claire Fraser,” he said, “She’s made the journey ye did. She can get you back.”

Thomas was completely taken aback.

“Wait…you believe I’m from a different time,” Thomas asked.

“Well, at first I did think ye were right mad until ye said yer time.”

Thomas looked down, mainly in relief. He looked up and out the window. It was so dark outside. No doubt the family was either worried or thankful. But either way, Mr. Carson was furious.

He took a sip of the whiskey and stood up. He saw a small bowl on a small desk in the corner and grabbed it.

_This would have to do._

Thomas walked over to the window and set down the glass of whiskey and bowl on the window seal. He unlatched the window and pushed it open, his body gave a slight shiver as the cold air came into the room. Thomas reached into his pocket and grabbed his pack and lighter.

“If ye like you can sit in the chair, instead of catchin a death,” Ian said. Thomas looked over at him who himself had was lighting his pipe. Thomas smiled and then closed the window. Latching it, he picked up the glass and bowl then walked over. He set the bowl and glass on the little table and sat down in the chair empty chair. Thomas pulled a cigarette out and flipped open his lighter. Ian watched with eyebrows raised as Thomas lit his cigarette.

“The future is truly amazing,” Ian said with a smile. Thomas smiled back and gave a small nod. He never thought about it. To him, it was hell but he supposed with the technology there was, Thomas didn’t think he could survive in this time.

“I’m sure Jenny can also help you into clothes more appropriate as well, so you won’t catch those stares from people.”

Thomas looked down at his attire. He agreed. He needed to look like he was normal around here while he was stuck in this time.

“How long will it take to reach your brother in law,” Thomas asked as he took another sip of whiskey.

“I’m afraid it’ll take a while,” Ian frowned, “Months most likely.”

Thomas looked down. He was going to be stuck here for months? Well, he was most certainly out of a job now.

They sat there in a comfortable silence as they smoked and watched the fire. Thomas stared at the flames as they danced around the burning wood. Gears in his head turning over his options.

_Well, I have the experience as a butler so perhaps there is a house in need of a butler. Turn into a Mr. Carson. Perhaps I can just find a clock shop somewhere, maybe in London, that needs someone with experience with clocks. Would have to get a reference from Carson probably and no doubt when I get back, he would be less willing to even see him._

Thomas gave a light scoff as he blew out smoke.

_Just imagine that conversation when you return. “Sorry I went missing for months. I went to Craig na Dun with a gem an old woman gave me and traveled back to the 18 th century.” That’ll put me in the mad house. Maybe this is good. I wanted out of that house for so long, this is my chance._

_This is my chance to be my own man._

_This is my chance…_

Thomas froze for a moment after taking a sip of his whiskey.

_I could stay here._

Thomas slowly set the glass down as he thought more.

_I’ll have to make big adjustments but, I could. I’m sure I can find a trade. Maybe a merchant or…maybe Ian can help me find a trade. Travel the world even._

Thomas looked at Ian.

“You said,” Thomas began, “Claire made the journey many times. Why is that?”

“From what I understand she first left during the Battle of Culloden. She was with child and Jamie wanted to protect her an the bairn, so he sent them off. Twenty years pass, an she returns. She returned for Jamie. The bairn stayed in her time. Granted, Jenny wasn’t happy wit her, ye ken. Jamie went through hell, telling us she died with the bairn and then she walks right up to our step. After much pressin, she told us everythin. We didn’ believe her at first but the twenty years before, she told Jenny to plant potatoes. We did and it helped us in more ways than we could hope. Told us everythin that happens in the future. Jenny still is a bit curious about if it’s the truth, but I’m sure ye will change her mind.”

Thomas looked down. Perhaps he really could stay. Maybe when they wrote the letter, he could ask for advice for living in this time. Maybe…he really needed to think about it.

As Thomas finished his glass and third cigarette he stood up.

“I truly appreciate your help, Mr. Murry,” Thomas said with a smile. Ian returned the smile and nodded.

“Couldn’t leave a poor wretch stranded in this bloody cold,” Ian replied, “Call me Ian.

“And you can call me Thomas. I suppose I should retire, I’m pretty exhausted.”

 “I can only imagine,” Ian chuckled.

Thomas bid goodnight then walked over to the bed and shrugged off his jacket. There was a bureau across of his bed and he neatly set it down, habit kicking in as he undressed himself into his undershirt and briefs. He looked over at Ian who was still sitting staring at the fire, puffing on his pipe. Thomas had almost forgotten the other man and swiftly got into bed. The bed wasn’t very comfortable, but it would do. As he lied down, he smiled at a thought.

_Jimmy would be in a ball of panic if he was here._

He sighed. He hated how his mind would go to Jimmy at times, especially in bed when he would pleasure himself, he couldn’t help thinking it was Jimmy’s mouth around him. His dreams were tainted of Jimmy, but he never had a nightmare of Jimmy since the day they became friends.  Thomas turned onto his side and closed his eyes. Suddenly the woman’s voice came into his head.

_Two souls of different times. Two souls who’ve been through hell and back again._

_You can save him, just like he can save you._

Thomas couldn’t help repeating the words over and over in his head. Two souls. Different times. Was his love like Claire’s? The love of his life was here in this century? Talk about being born in the wrong time, but at least he could try and find them…if that is what she meant. There was a man he was meant to be with here in this time and he couldn’t get to Thomas, but Thomas can get to him. The pieces of his fractured and abused heart were coming together. Thomas closed his eyes to get to sleep.

_I guess I’m staying._

 

Nightmares didn’t plague him that night. He dreamt he was at the abbey, sitting outside smoking along side Jimmy. They were laughing at the stupid idea Alfred had of making a cupcake and writing a poem for Ivy and sneaking it into her room. Thomas was happy. When he woke in his new reality, sadness washed over him. In his waking life, he had forgotten the sound of Jimmy’s laugh and almost the sound of his voice. He hated how much he had fallen for the man. Why does he fall so hard, so quick? Was he so desperate for love that a simple charm can force him to his knees? Perhaps it was for the better to forget his favorite things about Jimmy. It can help him move on and maybe find the love of his life here in this alien time. Thomas sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Good,” Ian spoke, “yer awake. I brought some breakfast.”

Thomas looked at the table between the chairs and saw a tray of fruit and bread next to a silver pitcher and silver mug.

“Thank you,” Thomas said as he threw the covers off him and stood up. He put on his trousers and walked over to the fruit. He picked up an apple and bit into it. It was delicious. The refreshing bite was met with a vicious growl from his stomach, reminding him he hadn’t eaten since breakfast yesterday. The shock of yesterday’s events must have hidden his hunger. Thomas poured water into the mug and sat down. He drank and ate while Ian prepared his bag. When Thomas’ belly was satisfied, he got up and walked to his clothes to get dressed.

As soon as he dressed, Ian slung his bag over his shoulder.

“You ready, lad,” he asked. Thomas nodded then proceeded to follow Ian out the room. As he closed the door, there was a small need to go back in and clean and make the bed. Thomas successfully closed to door, ignoring his habits and followed Ian down the stairs.

The pub was less full and quieter than the previous night. People did not seem to care about Thomas this morning.

_All hungover probably._

Ian tilted his hat at the bartender then left the pub with Thomas. They made their way quickly to the cart. Inverness was much livelier with people walking all along the streets. Talking and shouting from stalls not far from the cart. Other carts and carriages trotted down the road and people, even though many were not paying attention to the roads, they knew to move out of the way.  Ian threw his bag in the back of the cart as he hopped onto the cart. Thomas followed suit and got in. Ian took the reigns and ordered the horses to begin moving. Thomas only watched as they passed the familiar yet different structures of the town. He was amazed how many of the buildings would still be in tact in the 20th century. He wondered if they could last another 200 years after that.

As they left the city, Thomas pulled out his pack of cigarette’s and lighter. He opened the pack and sighed. He had only three left.

_I guess I’ll have to invest in a pipe, or quiet entirely._

Thomas pulled one out and set it back in his pocket. He flipped open his lighter and lit it. He took a deep inhale then pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled. He looked over at Ian. He thought of his father for a moment. Ian didn’t remind Thomas of his father per say, but his father smoked on a pipe. He felt that cigarettes were a way to get more money out of the consumer and always got fresh tobacco. Thomas used to pack his father’s pipe before he got home, as well as poured him a glass of whiskey and left the bottle right next to it. His father would come home, light the pipe, drink the entire glass in one gulp, then begin working on the bottle as he sucked on his pipe.

“If you’d like,” Thomas began, “I can pack your pipe and light it for you. Not sure how far we have to travel but it’s nice to smoke while traveling. At least to me anyway.”

Ian looked at Thomas then smiled.

“That would be nice,” Ian said, “My bag has my pipe and a bag of tobacco.”

Thomas nodded then grabbed the bag. He unbuckled it and rummaged to find the bag he assumed was the tobacco and the pipe. Opening the bag confirmed it was tobacco. He got a nice pinch of tobacco and packed it into the pipe. He tied the tobacco bag up and put it back and set the bag back in the cart. He flipped his lighter open and put the pipe in his mouth. As he lit the leaves, he puffed to catch the leaves. It tasted great. Thomas was definitely going to invest in a pipe. Maybe his father was right for once.  He exhaled and then handed it to Ian to took it and put it right into his mouth.

“Thank you, Thomas,” Ian said around the pipe. Thomas nodded and inhaled his cigarette and began to enjoy the scenery.

The country side of Scotland was beautiful. The mountains that peeked over the hills. Thomas always loved mountains. He would give anything to just have a nice cabin by mountains. To see the sun set over them would be like something from a fantasy story. Magical.

_I feel I’m in a fairy-tale. With the possibility to meet my handsome prince apparently._

Thomas smiled to himself. Even if the woman had turned out wrong and he never met the love of his life, he was going to make the best of his second chance.

As they traveled down the road, Ian began to ask Thomas questions about the future as well as filling Thomas in on a little bit more of the future since Claire came back from the 70’s. Thomas was shocked to find out there would be another war. World War II. Andy would probably join up. Its been so long that he thought of Alfred but since he was a veteran of the first war, he too would join. Jimmy. Jimmy fought in the first one, but Thomas wondered if Jimmy would enlist as well. Thomas shook the thought away. A president in the 60’s, John F Kennedy would be assassinated. The Civil Rights Movement. A war in Vietnam. Thomas felt pained to know the future. He couldn’t even imagine what Ian must have felt learning about all this. Only this little bit of information of the future could make any man’s head spin. Thomas was surprised how the world continues to fight away from peace and he was about to see another war. The American Revolution. During his visit to New York as valet to his lordship, he learned Americans were very patriotic about their victory against Great Britain. Even though it happened almost 200 years ago, American’s acted like they gained their independence just that week. Now there was a chance for him to see why. He didn’t want to fight in another war. He rubbed his gloved hand, hoping it would protect him from another war.

“The world changes while staying the same,” Thomas said.

“The world changes, people do not,” Ian commented. Thomas nodded. Humans would be responsible for their own extinction.

 

By mid-afternoon they past a tree line and Thomas spotted a beautiful castle-like building.

“Welcome to Lollybroch, Thomas Barrow,” Ian said with a smile. Thomas smiled as he looked at the building. It was just as magical as the name suggests.

Thomas could only stare as the wagon pulled underneath the archway. As the wagon stopped two young boys ran out of the house followed by a woman with dark hair. Thomas could tell she had a strong demeanor and most likely ran the house, even when Ian was home. She reminded Thomas of his sister. A strong fighter with a gentle heart. Ian dashed out of the wagon and patted the boys heads while they clung to him. He approached the woman and kissed her while embracing her. Thomas slowly got out of the wagon as the boys turned their attention to him. The woman also had her eyes on him as Ian pulled away. Thomas slowly approached the too.

“This is Thomas Barrow,” Ian introduced. Thomas gave a small bow as the woman looked at Thomas’ attire.

“This is my wife, Jenny.”

“Pleasure, Mr. Barrow,” Jenny responded with a kind smile.

“Pleasure is all mine,” Thomas said.

“An outlander,” Jenny spoke with her eyebrows raised.

“And a traveler,” Ian said a little low, “Like Claire.”

Jenny’s attention snapped to Ian. She blinked then looked at Thomas.

“My,” she said, “that explains that lot.”

She motioned towards Thomas’ suit.

“Well come on in. Wipe yer feet, I’ll not have you treadin Lord knows what on my floors.”

Thomas followed Ian and scrapped his shoes against the steps before stepping in. The children followed them, not even wiping their shoes.

 

“1926,” Jenny repeated. Thomas nodded as he held a glass of whiskey.

“That’s earlier than Claire,” she said as she took a sip from her own glass.

“I’ve filled him into what she told us,” Ian said from the chair across Thomas.

Jenny did not respond but stared at Thomas’ shoes. He was tempted to shift his feet.

“So…people can go forth through time,” Jenny said to herself. She set the glass down on the table beside her and stood up while speaking something that Thomas didn’t understand. She walked over to the fire and looked at it, placing her hands on her hips.

“We know for sure Claire was telling the truth,” Ian said, “We have another traveler here now.”

“Aye,” she said, “I suppose so…aye.”

Ian stood up and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Thomas shifted feeling a little uncomfortable just sitting there. He took a sip of whiskey, almost tempted to take a bigger drink.

“We should help him,” Ian said, “Help him get back to his time.”

“Actually,” Thomas started, “I was thinking…”

Both Ian and Jenny turned and looked at him.

“I was thinking about it last night. Maybe there is a reason I’m here. Perhaps the reason Claire was here was to find Jamie. Maybe I have my own destiny.”

“Yer sayin you want to stay,” Jenny asked, “to find a lass?”

Thomas shook his head.

“No,” he answered, “Not to find a lass.”

“Then why would you want to stay,” Ian asked.

Thomas swallowed. His stomach was turning, and his heart raced. He wanted to tell them so bad the entire truth. They could throw him out or kill him right then and there.

_Put you out of your misery._

“There was a shop in Inverness,” Thomas began, not meaning to really speak but he felt no control.

“Owned by an old woman and she told me that I wasn’t supposed to be there. She meant in that time because…because there was someone waiting for me elsewhere. Someone…like me. That we could save each other…or something.”

Jenny and Ian looked at Thomas with utter confusion. Jenny moved and sat next to Thomas. She put her hand on his shoulder. Ian remained standing. Thomas looked at her and could see it in her eyes. Yes, she was just like his sister. A woman’s eyes held magic. They could see through anything and he held his veil uptight, but it was always shattered by a kind woman’s eyes.

“Where do you feel you need to go,” she asked softly. Thomas shrugged and looked away.

Jenny looked at Ian who sat back down in his chair.

“Prepare a room for our visitor,” she ordered. Thomas looked at Ian who had an annoyed look on his face but sighed and got up. As he walked up the stairs, Jenny turned back to Thomas.

“If this woman’s words hold true,” she began, “his heart will call for yours.”

Thomas jumped slightly and looked at her. Women were truly magical.

“You can stay as long as ye like, Mr. Barrow.”

She let go of his shoulder and stood up then placed her hands on her hips.

“Well, this won’t do,” she said waving her finger up and down at Thomas’ clothes, “We shall have to ready you for your prince.”

Fear nagged at Thomas, but he gave a slight chuckle.

“Come with me, and we’ll get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be able to tell when I started to get frustrated, but I'm still happy with what I've done. Expect Bonnet in the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas stared into the mirror at his clothes. He definitely would fit in with his dark brown tunic and a darker jacket. He was surprised with how many buttons there were, but he had almost gotten used to them. He was leaving Lollybrach today. Ian and Jenny had decided he should travel to America. Claire could help his transition from a 20th century man to an 18th century man. They had written a letter a month ago explaining the situation but also saying Thomas was coming and he had to admit, he was excited yet absolutely scared. He’s been on a boat before but a ship from the 18th century would be a whole different experience.

A part of him wanted to stay in Lollybrach. He had grown used to the routine of helping Ian, his children, and his grandchildren around with the land. It was hard work but so different than what he was used to. He felt useful. He felt equal. However, another part said he had to continue his journey. It was a whole different world with all different experiences. He can become a new man and, God forbid, die a new man.

There was a knock at the door. Thomas turned as Ian came in and smiled at him.

“Are ye ready,” Ian asked. Thomas looked back in the mirror and took a deep breath. As he let it out, he nodded and smiled.

As Ian readied the wagon, Jenny hugged Thomas as he stepped outside the house. The rest of the family members stayed at the doorway to send Thomas off. In a way, Thomas didn’t want to leave. They had welcomed him into the family and Thomas loved it, but something was calling to him. He had to leave.

“Please tell my lad to write more,” Jenny said into his ear, “I want all details. Especially when he plans to return to me.”

“I will,” Thomas replied with a smile, “I promise.”

Jenny pulled away and cupped his face. Her smile gave Thomas the warmth and strength he would need. She had truly become his sister. He confided in her while he was there, and she was more than accepting of the title. They were truly his family. Now, he was leaving his family, at least it was on good terms. He promised to write to them with Young Ian, especially to Jenny if he found who he was supposed to meet.

Thomas took a deep breath then hopped into the wagon with Ian. He nodded at the family as Ian homed in the reigns and the horses took off. Thomas kept his eye on Lollybroch until it disappeared behind the hills. He turned forward as the home disappeared.

“Don’t worry, lad,” Ian said, “You’ll be back before you know it. Jenny would make sure of tha’.”

Thomas nodded and sat back. Watching the highlands slowly pass by.

 

Thomas hopped out of the wagon with Ian at the bustling dock town. He could hear captains shouting at their men as they loaded cargo on the ships. Thomas’ heart began to race, knowing he would be on one of those ships. They weren’t as stable as the ships from his time, but he was going to have to face the dangers and hope to survive if he was to make it to the Americas. Thomas straightened himself as he approached Ian.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you find voyage,” Ian asked, “I can talk to people.”

“I’m sure,” Thomas said with a smile, “I’m going to need to learn to do this on my own. If you’d like, you can wait a few minutes and if I come back then you can help. But I’m confident I’ll find help.”

“Well, only if yer sure,” Ian replied with a smile, “I’ll wait, and if I don see you, I’ll head off. Good luck, Thomas.”

Ian raised his hand and Thomas took it, giving it a firm grip. Suddenly, Ian pulled Thomas into a hug and embraced him tightly.

“I hope your destiny brings you more kindness than you have had, Thomas,” Ian said. Thomas could only nod as Ian pulled away. Both gave each other a nod as Ian walked back to his wagon and Thomas walked into a nearby pub to look for a captain.

Thomas entered the pub full of chatter and smoke. Thomas took a deep breath and walked over to the bartender. Ian expressed on their travel that many Scottish captains would not be willing to help an Englishman so it may be wise to search for an English captain since they would be more willing to help a fellow Englishman.

“Excuse me,” Thomas spoke to the bar man, “I need a ship to America, and I was wondering if you can point me to a captain traveling?”

“Aye, there are two captains that may be taking on some more passengers,” the bar man responded, “There’s a cap’n over there by the window and the cap’n of the Gloriana seated over ther.”

He motioned to an older gentleman towards the window that was taking coins from a line. Thomas followed the bar man’s motion towards the other captain and froze.

_Jimmy._

But it wasn’t Jimmy, that he was sure. His features resembled the young Kent. His eyes were the same sea blue he remembered and when the man smiled, Thomas could only stare as he would with Jimmy, hoping Jimmy would not catch on. But the difference was also physical as with the demeanor. The man had a scar beside his left eye that led down his to his cheek. His hair was not blonde or held a curl but was long and straight that was tight back and had a slight tone of ginger. Despite Jimmy’s teasing and sweet demeanor, this man had a cruel and hard demeanor. Thomas could tell that he filled men’s hearts with fear the way the men around his table reacted. They smiled but only in fear.

Thomas swallowed as he looked at the other captian. The line seemed long and it would be safer, but something told him to talk to the younger captain.

_Of course, you want to talk to him. He looks like Jimmy, but he’s trouble._

Thomas ignored the warning voice in his head. Maybe it was right? As he took each step towards the young captain, his heart beat increased.

Maybe this man was dangerous. Yet…maybe he was more sincere.

Thomas realized he was at the table and none of the men noticed him, not even the captain. Thomas forced himself to summon his voice.

“Excuse me,” he managed to squeak out. Those blue eyes met his icy ones and stared. Thomas straightened up before speaking again.

“I’m told you are the captain of the Gloriana.”

“Indeed I am,” the captain spoke. He was indeed not Jimmy. Thomas could tell the man’s accent was Irish and not York. The only resemblance was the features, and it eased Thomas’ heart.

“I was told you are sailing to America,” Thomas spoke with more confidence. The man nodded.

“I am,” he said, “I’ve got cargo to Philadelphia and I plan on making ports in the Carolinas.”

“I was wondering if you had room for another passenger,” Thomas said. The captain tutted.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “No luck here, sir. I’m afraid I’m full up but I’m sure you can find somethin around.”

The man stood up along with the men.

“I can pay you,” Thomas pleaded, “Please. I need to reach Wilmington.”

“There are a number of ships docked here,” the man said as he reached for his hat, “I’ve got plenty of money. I wish ye luck.”

The men walked out of the pub, but Thomas decided to follow. He was more determined to get on this ship more than anything.

“I can help,” he called out to the captain, “I’ve done work.”

The man stopped and turned towards Thomas. He looked Thomas up and down before vastly approaching him. Thomas had no time to react before the captain took ahold of Thomas’ right hand and examined it. He smirked.

“I don’t know what work ye’ve done, but not sailing.”

The man dropped Thomas’ hand and began to walk away. Thomas, with determination, began to pull off his glove on his other hand.

“What about this,” Thomas called out as he tore his glove off, exposing his old war wound to the air. The Captain turned once again and slowly walked towards Thomas, his eyes not leaving Thomas’ as he approached before taking Thomas’ hand in his own. He stood there for a moment, staring at it, thinking. Slowly, he pulled his hands away and Thomas began to put his glove back on. Thomas didn’t know why he felt the desire to show his wound, but he had hoped it would offer some convincing argument. The captain’s eyes never left Thomas.

“What’s yer name, sir,” the captain asked.

“Thomas Barrow,” Thomas replied as he put his glove back on. He looked at the captain who eyed Thomas curiously.

“M’ names Stephen Bonnet,” Stephen said with a smile, “You’ll call me captain. Twenty shillings a month, Mr. Barrow. You’ll be paid when we make port.”

Thomas gave a small smile and nodded.

“What makes you so eager for America,” Stephen asked, “If I may ask?”

“I…,” Thomas began, “I’m meeting someone who can help me. Help me start my new life.”

Stephen pursed his lips and nodded.

“Well I hope its worth it,” he said, “we have four ports before we grace America’s shores.”

Thomas looked down, it was going to be a long journey after all.

“In any case,” Stephen said as he walked up to Thomas, noses almost touching, “Welcome aboard, Mr. Thomas Barrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates. I got my old job back and I'm getting full time so my time has been taken up HOWEVER, since I'm no longer in school I'll have my days off free for writing so maybe it'll be more consistent. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas witnesses a dark side to Stephen Bonnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a little bit of a rush because it just came to me and I had to get it wrote down before it was gone for good. Enjoy! Its a litter shorter than I wanted but I'm happy with it.

Thomas knew nothing about sailing, but the crew didn’t seem to hold an issue with helping him out. He was surprised how the men treated their new crewmember. He half expected hazing events and pranks that forced him to screw up. No doubt he would do it to a new member of staff when he was a footman, but they were serious men and made sure he understood the ropes of being a sailor. Thomas was more stationed in the area with the sailors, checking the lanterns and making sure the cargo was secure as well as a check on the passengers. There were many passengers. Men, women, and children were cramped in a small compartment with the cargo.  No wonder Captain Bonnet was reluctant to let Thomas aboard. He really didn’t have any more room for passengers.

Captain Bonnet seemed very obsessed over his cargo, constantly coming down below the deck to check on the clothed cargo and crates. He would eye his passengers as he did so, making sure none had the idea to nick anything. The passengers would avoid the man’s eyes when he walked in. They all seemed to fear him. Thomas wondered what kind of reputation the captain had. However, it wasn’t hard to figure out when Thomas caught eye on some of the cargo Captain Bonnet was inspecting. Under some of the cloths were barrels. He didn’t really understand what they were until he spotted corks on the side. He had asked one of the crew men, Jack, what some of the cargo was. He gave a devious smile before he answered.

“Most of the lot is brandy from France,” Jack smiled, “some tea and cloth in the chests.”

Thomas was first confused but then remembered from his lessons as a lad in school. In the 18th century, the colonies were expected to buy mainly British goods so incredibly high taxes were placed on foreign goods. Smuggled items were cheaper, but it was a crime to smuggle these items. Thomas realized that his new employer was indeed a pirate.

Thomas began to fear the man, but only slightly. When he was alone with Captain Bonnet, the captain would give him a smile and make comments of how well he has done or how much of a fast learner he was. This eased Thomas’ mind that the captain would throw him overboard if he pissed him off. If he stayed in his good graces, the trip would be smooth sailing, unfortunately that wouldn’t be the case.

 

“Barrow,” called one of the crewmen. Thomas was tightening the cargo down since the waters have grown choppy. He stood up straight and faced the man.

“Bonnet has requested you in his quarters.”

The man said nothing more and walked away. Thomas stood there a moment, puzzled. What did he want with Thomas. He straightened himself then made his way. He stood outside the door and gave a knock.

“Come in,” came Bonnet’s voice. Thomas entered and closed the door. Captain Bonnet stood beside his desk next to Jack who stared and the floor. Not even acknowledging Thomas as he approached.

“What can I do for you, Captain,” Thomas asked.

“I’m afraid I’ve a predicament,” he said and turned to Jack.

“Some of me cargo has gone missin. You and Mr. McCallen are in charge of the cargo. Now, he’s told me you’ve been helpin’ yourself to the cargo.”

Thomas’ mouth opened in shock. He looked at Jack in disbelief. He considered Jack a friend on this journey and he was just stabbed in the back. It was like was like O’Brien all over again.

“No sir,” Thomas began, “I haven’t touched anything except to tie it down lately.”

Bonnet hummed.

“I had a feeling you would say that,” Stephen Bonnet said, “So this is where I’m stuck. I’ve had the passengers checked and the rest of my men don’t go down there so…what am I to do?”

Thomas wanted to plead his case until Bonnet began to open his coin purse and pulled out a silver shilling. He held it up and glanced between Jack and Thomas.

“Are you gamblin’ men, sirs,” Bonnet asked with a cruel smile. Thomas’ heart began to race.

Bonnet turned to Jack who knew exactly what the coin meant.

“Heads or tails,” Bonnet nearly whispered.

“Tails,” Jack quickly spoke, not looking anywhere but the coin. Bonnet turned to Thomas.

“Heads then for ye, Mr. Barrow.”

Thomas swallowed. Suddenly Bonnet was inches between his face.

“Perhaps Danu will be on ye side, Barrow. Simple rules, heads ye live, tails ye die.”

Thomas felt like he was drowning in ice water. His blood was cold as he looked at the coin that was now going to determine his life.

_This isn’t fair! I’m innocent! You can’t do this, it’s not right!_

Thomas wanted to shout these words at the man’s face, but it would only guarantee his fate. Besides, he was too scared to utter a word. He could only stand and watch. Bonnet took a couple steps back then flipped the coin into the air. Time seemed to slow as Thomas stopped breathing. The light catching the coin in the air shining into his eyes. Bonnet caught the coin and flipped it onto his hand. He looked at the men before peeking underneath. Thomas couldn’t hear anything other than his beating heart. If Bonnet didn’t kill him, he was sure a heart attack would.

Bonnet’s face twisted into a grin but did not say a word he only glanced between the two frightened men.

“Excuse me a moment, gentlemen,” he said then dashed past them. Thomas didn’t move. He couldn’t speak and he knew Jack felt the same. The two men stood in complete silence. The only sound in the room was the creaking of the rocking ship. Suddenly stomping footsteps forced Thomas to finally move his feat and turned. He saw three of the crewmen followed by Bonnet enter the room. They moved straight to Jack and grabbed him.

“WAIT,” Jack shouted, “Please Captain, I beg of you!”

Bonnet did not respond, he only stood and watched as the men began to drag Jack away.

“I did it, alright,” Jack admitted, the men stopped and Bonnet only tilted his head, “Lash me, cut of me hand, something please Captain, I’m sorry I nicked the brandy.”

Bonnet approached the man and smiled.

“Danu will reward your honesty, but I have no need for a man with one hand.”

Jack looked as if he was about to cry and then the men hauled him away. Thomas stood horrified. He managed to breath but that was all. Bonnet turned to Thomas with a smile and approached him like an animal approached their prey. Thomas did not move.

“Danu is with you, Barrow,” he spoke inches from his face. Thomas felt something on his cheek. Bonnet was caressing his face but Thomas made no move to force it off as he stared at those entrancing blue eyes. Thomas was still terrified he would be stabbed or shot at any moment, that Bonnet wanted to rid them both.

“I’m glad, I’d hate to lose ye when ye’ve been such a good man.”

Bonnet removed his hand, but the touch still lingered on Thomas’ cheek.

“You may return to yer duties, Mr. Barrow.”

Bonnet walked to behind his desk as if nothing at all had just happened. His brain clicked and he all but ran out of the quarter to below the deck where the rations were stored. It held not a soul, and Thomas needed to be alone. His breath began to quicken and he feared he was about to hyperventilate. He found himself unable to breath and his vision began to grow blurry. Thomas began to panic in search of a bag or something to try and gain his breath, but there was nothing. Thomas felt tears flow down his face. He was going to die. Suddenly he was on the ground and his vision was growing dark. He spotted a pair of boots before completely passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE BONNET FORCE HIMSELF ON THOMAS!! I'm just trying to show the dangerous charm he has and I feared I might be conveying non con tropes. This will be an entirely consensual fic! :)  
> Thank you for reading! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience. I know its been a while but working full time then getting sick keeps pushing stuff I love back. I hope you enjoy. I'm not too happy with it so let me know if you spot anything that bugs you guys and I'll fix it asap! :) Enjoy.

Thomas felt a cool damp rag on his forehead. He felt a warm hand on his cheek, and he leaned into the touch. The hand slowly removed itself and Thomas groaned. He heard a light chuckled as Thomas slowly opened his eyes.

“Reality of the cruel world get to ye, Mr. Barrow,” came the familiar voice. Thomas blinked and stared into Bonnet’s eyes. His eyes gave concern and comfort as well as asking for forgiveness. Thomas looked around and noticed he was in Bonnet’s quarters, lying on his bed. Did Bonnet have his men bring him there? Why not take him to his hammock or yet just left him. Thomas swallowed. “I…,” Thomas began, “I thought he was my friend.”

Stephen let out a soft chuckle.

“I’m sure he thought tha same as ye, until death has his eye on im.”

Thomas could not even look at the pirate. Last time he did, he saw something dark. A deep-rooted madness. What ever feelings and attraction Thomas had for him was now replaced with fear. Stephen stood up. Thomas could feel the man’s eyes still on him, but he did not look up.

“Get some rest,” Stephen ordered, “by the morn’, we’ll dock at port. I wan’ ye at your best strength.

Thomas nodded before moving his feet off the bed. Bonnet quickly placed his hands on Thomas and forced him down. Thomas looked up at Bonnet who gave a smile.

“No,” Bonnet said, “You’ll sleep here for tonight.”

Thomas was socked, he opened his mouth to protest but, in a flash, Bonnet was already out the door. There was a click. Thomas took a few breathes in and out to clear his head. He looked back at the door.

_Did he lock it?_

Thomas slowly walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. It would not budge. Thomas’ felt his heart racing in his throat. Why did Bonnet lock him in? What did he want with Thomas? Thomas looked around the room to figure out some clues. First thing Thomas noticed was a large bronze colored tub. There were two clothes hanging from the side. Thomas slowly approached the tub, fearing that there would be water and he stare into his own reflection and see Bonnet appear behind him and slam him in. He got closer and closer and stopped. No water. The tub was empty. Thomas looked around the tub and saw a couple of pitchers and a bowl, but they were all empty. Was Bonnet going have a bath before he left the room? Was this bath intended for Thomas?

Thomas quickly stepped around the bath and looked around more. He never had gotten the chance to look around the Captain’s Cabins. The desk sitting on the raised ledge of the room. Papers and books scattered across. He looked down at some of the ledgers. Some of the handwriting was very sophisticated, others had to have been written by someone with a literally knowledge of six. Thomas stopped his snooping before he walked back over to the bed. It was indeed a very soft bed. The furs and soft silk, Thomas could just let himself melt into it, but the hesitation only brought his to sit. He moved to take off his boots and they were already gone. They were placed neatly by the edge of the bed with other pairs of boots. He moved to take off his vest, that too was gone. Thomas stood up and noticed all he really had on was his shirt and trousers. Thomas once again looked at the tub before slowly crawling into the bed. He stared at it until he got the scent of black chamomile. His body soon became numb and his attention focused on the ocean waters. The candle by his face flickered into a tiny bulb as he closed his eyes.

 

The slam of the door forced Thomas to snap up from sleep, breathing rapidly. He blinked a few times, forcing the blackness from his eyes. Bonnet walked over to his desk, carrying a tray of food, not even looking at Thomas. Bonnet took off his hat then turned to Thomas will a gentle smile.

“Come eat, Mr. Barrow,” Bonnet said, “and have a drink. I’m sure ya need it.”

Thomas couldn’t deny that he really needed a good drink. Thomas slowly stood up and stretched as Bonnet sat in his chair behind the desk. Thomas walked over and sat down as the Captain poured their drinks. He put the mug in front of Thomas and held up his own glass.

“Sláinte,” Bonnet said. Thomas in turn held up his mug and took a big gulp. The rum numbed his lips and burned his tongue and throat as it went down. Bonnet eyed him as he took a more generous drink.

“Help ye-self,” Bonnet motioned to the food as he tore off a piece of bread and stuffed it into his mouth. Thomas gave a silent thank you with a nod and smile. He grabbed piece of jerky and small piece of bread. The meat was tough to chew but the flavor was delicious. He chewed slowly, taking a smaller sip of rum to help wash the jerky down. They ate in silence for a moment. Thomas enjoyed it but it became obvious Bonnet wanted to talk. He shifted a little in his seat before speaking.

“Tell me about yourself, Mr. Barrow,” Bonnet spoke with a mouth his mouth full and took a drink of his rum. Eyes stayed on Thomas as he drank. Thomas struggled for a moment. Should he be honest? No, Bonnet would think him mad no doubt. Perhaps, the truth, but…more appropriate for this time.

“I was a butler,” Thomas began, “I worked in a house in York.”

Bonnet nodded and smiled.

“Knew yer accent wasn’t the posh type,” Bonnet chuckled, “Ye try, but it doesn’t suit ye. Let ye self be free, Mr. Barrow. What made ye wan’ to travel to America?”

“I was told someone there could help me,” Thomas said as he took a bite of bread.

“ I know tha’,” Bonnet groaned, “What help?”

Thomas hesitated a moment before speaking.

“I was…, “he thought, “I was let go. The house never really liked me, and they found a reason to let me go.”

Thomas took another big gulp. Bonnet’s eyes stayed on him, asking for more information.

“I can’t say why they hated me, but…they did. I worked in that house since I was a lad and they…”

Thomas grabbed the mug to take a drink but then slammed it down. Some rum spilling out onto his hand and onto the desk.

“They just knew I was different. It wasn’t my fault, I didn’t ask for it. I didn’t ask to be…this. I…I just wanted a family and they said us servants were family. But not me…never me.”

Thomas picked up the mug once again and took a big gulp. The rum was becoming easier to swallow and his body was becoming numb. He took a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He didn’t realize how it had been building up. Everything had been bubbling up inside him for so long. All these years, he only wished someone would listen. Help him. Make him feel wanted.

“When I was seventeen,” Bonnet began. Thomas was about to take another drink but slowly set it down as he looked at Bonnet who was now looking at the desk. His attention no longer on Thomas, his eyes no longer held kindness, or even madness, but they looked sad.

“I was just a lad. I was hired with a crew of workmen to build a house. They hated me. Despised me even. I’m not sure why they hated. I questioned it. I still do. Did they hate me because of my manner, or the way the lasses smiled at me? But I was unpopular wit them.”

Thomas breathed slowly, his mouth parted. Bonnet’s eyes met with his, there was a small bit of anger mixed with the sadness.

“They needed a sacrifice for the foundation,” he said, “lest the earth should tremble, the walls collapse. They began to argue whether daft little Joey should be the sacrifice, or me.”

Bonnet looked at his coin purse and grabbed it. He began to shuffle around it a little before pulling out a silver coin. It could have been the same coin Bonnet used to sealed Jack’s fate for all he knew.

“One of the men suggested,” Bonnet said as if he was speaking to the coin itself, “Tossin’ a coin. Do ye take heads or tails, he asked. I was too sick to speak. So he said, by Geordie’s head I should live, and by his arse, I should die. Then tossed the shilling in the air.”

Bonnet tossed it and caught it before covering the coin with his hand. He still did not look at Thomas whose heart was beating faster and faster. Thomas only stared at Bonnet’s hand, ready to run if he could. Was it a test?

“I was too sick to look, then they rolled me onto my face and hit me,” Bonnet then looked at Thomas who too looked into his eyes.

“When I came too, I found the shilling in my pocket. They were honest men to be sure.”

Bonnet dropped the coin in the coin purse and dropped it to the side.

“We learn about the world in the harshest of ways,” Bonnet said, “but it’s never our fault is it. Some things, yes, but not most.”

Thomas looked down at the mug and nodded.

“It isn’t.”

“Danu was with me that day,” the Captain said, “Perhaps Danu was with you too. Perhaps…Danu brought you to me.”

Thomas looked up and Bonnet smiled before stuffing more food into his mouth and taking a large drink from his mug.

_Perhaps._

The rest of the evening, the two began talking more of their happier times. Thomas talked about his mother, his sister, and even of Jimmy, but only in the slightest. Just sharing how close he got as a friend and the trouble they could get. Bonnet smiled the most genuine smile he has ever shown Thomas since meeting him while Thomas talked. When it was Bonnet’s turn to talk, he talked about the exotic people he has met on the sea. He has always felt the sea calling to him. There was freedom on the sea. You can do things on the sea that you can’t do on any land. He talked about the places he’s been. France, England, Scotland, Ireland of course, and North and South America. Bonnet enjoyed the Caribbean’s the most.

Before too long, the two had become drunk and laughing and the most ridiculous things. Thomas talked about his black market deal, which would make Bonnet laugh at how stupid Thomas was to trust. Then Thomas talked about Alfred. The clutzy, freakisly tall footman. The more Thomas talked about them, the more he actually missed the daft bugger. But Bonnet was giving him a genuine smile. Just like Jimmy would give him when they talked.

_Jimmy_

Thomas’ smiled slowly began to fade and took another drink, knowing he shouldn’t. He didn’t even hesitate. Bonnet seemed more than happy to listen and if he didn’t like what Thomas said, well…throw him overboard. At this point, Thomas didn’t care.

“I became friends with another footman for a few years,” Thomas began, “ his name was James, but he wanted to go by Jimmy…He was my best friend, though I didn’t deserve him.”

Bonnet scoffed as he finished his drink in a big gulp.

“I’d say he didn’t deserve you,” Bonnet said with a smile. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

“I could go for a bath,” he said then quickly stood up and walked to the door. Thomas watched as he left the cabin. Should he leave? No doubt Bonnet would want some privacy. Thomas stayed in his seat. His buzz had complete control over him. All he wanted to do was sleep now. He looked over at Bonnet’s bed. Maybe he could just lie down until he was sober.

Before Thomas could even think of moving, Bonnet came back followed by two bigger men carrying a large metal tub. Thomas stayed still as the men would leave and come back, filling the tub with steaming water. When the tub was filled, the men closed the door and Bonnet began to undress. Thomas stayed still in the chair as he watched. He should have coughed or something, letting Bonnet know he was still present in the room before he began to undress, but…Thomas wanted to see. Bonnet focused on the buttons of his shirt and made quick work taking it off. He was toned of course, more muscular in the arms. Unlike Jimmy’s smooth golden body, Bonnet’s was paler, and scarred. Some seemed to be recent. Bonnet kicked off his boots and swiftly unbuckled his pants and they fell to the floor. He kicked them away and walked to the tub. Just the sight, had already made Thomas a little hard. He always imagined what Jimmy would look like naked in front of him. How he would worship Jimmy’s body. But, this wasn’t his Jimmy. Bonnet untied his long hair, brushed it with his fingers before slowly entering the tub. As his body up to his pecs were underwater, Bonnet closed his eyes and let his head hang back. Some of his hair got wet. Thomas did not move or say anything. He felt like a creep as he continued to stare at the Captain, but he was entranced. Bonnet opened his eyes then tilted his head to look at Thomas who swallowed. Bonnet smiled.

“Perhaps you’d like to join me, Mr. Barrow,” Bonnet said, “I’m sure a bath would do you well.”

Thomas’ face burned with the heat of alcohol and his desire. He blinked and looked away at Bonnet. He didn’t deny that he wouldn’t mind joining him in the tub, but he was scared. Scared it was a test, that if Thomas accepted the offer, he would be thrown overboard right outside the cabin’s window.

“I…,” Thomas began, “I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Whys tha,” Bonnet asked, still smiling.

Thomas did not look at Bonnet. He shifted in his chair at little but did not answer.

“The sins on land mean nothin on the sea. She keeps our secrets till she takes us.”

Thomas then looked at Bonnet.

“Come,” Bonnet ordered. Thomas hesitated a moment then stood up and approached the tub.

 “What…do you want me to do,” Thomas asked. Bonnet shook his head and crawled around the tub like a predator, eyes never leaving Thomas’. His wet hands grabbed Thomas thighs and pulled him closer.

“Let me get everything started,” Bonnet whispered. He was quick at undoing Thomas’ trousers and pulled out Thomas’ half hard cock. He slowly began to stroke Thomas’ and eyed Thomas’ face. Thomas held his breath as stroked he him soft, flicking the tip with his thumb. Bonnet focused his eyes on Thomas and flicked his tongue around the tip. He went down the bottom of Thomas’ cock and licked back and forth. It sent shivers up his spine. Thomas closed his eyes. He focused on Bonnet’s touch, on his lips, that…tongue. The Captain knew what he was doing when he then took Thomas into his mouth. Thomas let out a breathless moan and began to breath harder. Bonnet was slow, Thomas dared not look at him or he’d be finished. Thomas’ knees began to week as Bonnet made circles in Thomas’s thighs. Suddenly there was a loud pop and cold air swarmed Thomas’ cock. He opened his eyes and saw Bonnet still looking at him playfully.

“Get in,” He ordered and then moved back towards the other side. Thomas did not dare disobey him now. Thomas struggled a little to hide his eagerness as he removed his clothing. When he was naked, he slowly set his foot in the water. The water was very warm and soothing.

As Thomas sank himself to the farthest side of the bath, but Bonnet kept his sly smile. His eyes half lidded as he moved to Thomas’ cock. Thomas jumped. Bonnet let out a chuckle.

“Don’t worry, Thomas,” Bonnet purred as he came closer to Thomas who stayed stilled.

“We’ll have more room when we’re home,” Bonnet cupped Thomas’ face and was about to kiss him.

“I thought…,” Thomas interrupted, cursing his own self for it, “We were heading for America.”

“Oh yes, we absolutely are,” Bonnet responded, “Just something to look forward too after the jobs a done, and to keep you from walking off to wherever you planned on going, Mr. Barrow.”

Bonnet wouldn’t let Thomas interrupt him again as he swiftly planted his lips upon his. Bonnet pushed in deep and Thomas couldn’t help but melt within Bonnet’s hands. As Thomas placed his hands upon Bonnet’s thighs, Bonnet pulled away.

“Just a little while longer, love,” he said, “lets get you cleaned first. Must have been a while since you’ve last had a decent wash.”

Bonnet made his way over to his side of the tub then motioned Thomas over.

“Turn around and come over,” he ordered. Thomas swallowed and obeyed. Bonnet placed his hands on Thomas’ shoulders as Thomas got closer and pulled him between his legs. Almost chest to back. Thomas could feel Bonnet’s own erection on his lower back. Thomas began to breath heavy. He was unsure about all of this. Did he want Bonnet? The man terrified him but there was something about him.

He felt the warm water rush down his back as Bonnet poured. It felt so good. Thomas closed his eyes as Bonnet used a soft rag and began to scrub Thomas’ body. Bonnet got closer to Thomas and brought his arm around to scrub Thomas’ chest. His other hand gently rubbing Thomas other arm. His lips hovered over Thomas’ neck. Goose bumps formed and Thomas shivered the moment Bonnet’s lips met Thomas’ skin. Thomas let out a moan as he felt Bonnet give a light nibble. His hand trailed down under the water to Thomas’ thigh. The other gripped his arm tightly, to keep Thomas still, or from running away. But Thomas had no plans on running, he leaned back more, allowing Bonnet full access and control, which he happily took. Bonnet’s free hand lowered to Thomas’ elbow, his thumb moving in circles and Bonnet nipped and sucked near Thomas’ adams apple. His long hair tickling his shoulder. Thomas was incredibly hard and he moved to stoke himself in the water. Bonnet let go of the rag and grabbed at Thomas’ hand. Thomas groaned.

“Shh, darlin,” Bonnet whispered, “I’ll handle all tha’.”

Bonnet let go of Thomas’ hand and gripped onto Thomas’ cock. Thomas moaned as Bonnet stroked. Thomas moved to try and find Bonnet’s cock, but Bonnet held his arm tighter.

“Let me take care of you,” Bonnet said, “You’ll have plenty of time take care of me later.”

Thomas went numb as Bonnet stroked. He didn’t even dare suppress his moans. He moaned loudly with pleasure. Bonnet’s thumb rubbed the underside of his cock and his other hand snaked under Thomas’ other arm and gently grabbed Thomas’ balls. Thomas began to squirm. He was getting so close. Bonnet began to kiss his cheek, but Thomas wanted more. He tilted his head a little and found Bonnet’s lips. He let himself melt into Bonnet’s kiss. It was the devils kiss no doubt, but it was heaven. Thomas was too close and began to push a Bonnet. He didn’t want to finish this way. He wanted more. He craved…he needed more, but Bonnet did not budge. He was stronger than Thomas ever thought and with a whimper, Thomas came in the bathwater. As Thomas came down from his orgasm, Bonnet continued to kiss him. Their lips parted and Thomas panted. All the air was stolen from him and he desperately tried to get it back. He opened his eyes to see Bonnet smiling at him. There was something in his eyes, something Thomas has never seen before.

“There we are,” Bonnet said to him, “I bet ye needed tha.”

Thomas only nodded as he panted. He didn’t realize how touch starved he was. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was touched by someone. Bonnet gave a gentle kiss to Thomas’ lips.

“Stay tonight,” He whispered. It wasn’t an order, Thomas was sure. He was asking, pleading for Thomas to stay. Perhaps Bonnet was just as lonely. Thomas swallowed and nodded and gave Bonnet a smile. Probably the first smile he has ever given the man, but it earned him another kiss.

Bonnet helped Thomas sit up more and continued to clean Thomas who felt more dirty than before he entered the tub. Both left the bath together, hand in hand. Bonnet reached for a towel and dried off Thomas first before himself. Thomas was looking for clothes before Bonnet took his hand and led him to the bed. Thomas crawled into the bed after Bonnet. His high buzz was long gone and he was extremely tired. Bonnet reached over him and blew the candle out. Thomas watched the bath water gently rock in the tub as the boat rocked. Bonnet wrapped his arm around Thomas’ and grabbed at Thomas’ hand. Their fingers entwined and Bonnet wrapped his leg around Thomas’. Thomas breathed out. He was comfortable.

Bonnet was fast asleep, breathing slowly against Thomas’ neck while Thomas stared outside the cabin window. The moon lighting the sea outside. The creaking and rocking of the ship calming as ever. His hand still gripping Bonnet’s. Thomas couldn’t help but smile a little, despite that little voice saying it was nothing. Stephen Bonnet was a captain. A pirate! He could have anyone and anything he desired.  
But he desired Thomas. He wanted him. Thomas struggled with the thought. Bonnet was a pirate. His life was a dangerous one. He was dangerous. The thoughts began to grow sour. Bonnet only wanted him as a whore. He knew what Thomas was. He locked him in his cabin for God’s sake.

But his eyes, there was something. Thomas closed his eyes. No, there was something there. Surely. There had to be something there. He didn’t imagine it. It was happiness. Thomas breathed then squeezed Bonnet’s hand a little tighter. Bonnet has had a cruel life that bred a strange madness into him. Perhaps Thomas could transform that cruel madness into love. Love of life, love for him. The morning may bring that answer…or at least Thomas hoped.

 


End file.
